


Pussy and a vamp

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera gets invited to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The invitation

Vera opened her locker to find a black card with a pumpkin in the middle. She took it between her thin fingers and opened it. She furrowed her brow as she realized it was an invitation to a Halloween party. She never celebrated Halloween. Her mother wouldn't let her. But now she was gone. Vera could do anything she pleased, within the reason. As she read further into the invitation, she noticed it was anonymous. She assumed it was Fletch's doing. Who else would ever think of inviting her?

The invitation mentioned simple instructions about time and place. The costume was compulsory. Vera has never dressed herself in one, unless putting on make up for work counts. She had no clue about that kind of events. She wasn't a type of woman who likes parties. Especially when said parties required special garments.

There was one other thing on the card. After entering the club, she was supposed to look for a cat. She laughed as she imagined Fletcher in a cat outfit. It has awoken her senses as she didn't feel a desire to go anywhere with Fletch. Especially to a Halloween party. But she didn't even know whether or not was it from him. She analysed everything in her head. The only person who was close enough her to invite her to a party was Joan, but why would her boss want anything to do with her? Especially after the governor said herself that Vera was a disappointment.

She closed the locker and put the invitation in her bag. She headed home wondering what costume she could come up with.

After returning from work next Saturday, she took a long shower. When she finished, she sat on the bed. The costume was laying next to her. She couldn't bring herself to put it on. She was rather shy and the outfit would reveal a lot of her skin. 

She took a long breath and let the towel fall to the floor. She put on every piece of clothing very carefully. She started with lacy underwear, something she's never worn before. The stockings with belt felt unfamiliar but she rather enjoyed wearing them. They made her feel sexy and she couldn't help but blush at the thought. The next was the black dress with deep cleavage, barely covering her butt. She finished dressing up putting on killer heels. She had yet to put on heavy make up and a bob wig.

She arrived in the club and noticed that everyone had a costume covering most of their bodies. Her self-consciousness caused her to go to the bar. She felt like the alcohol could help her overcome it. When the alcohol was running through her veins, she looked around but the cat was nowhere to be found. 

She felt a pressure to her bladder and rushed over to the toilet. She did what she had to do and left the stool to wash her hands. She looked up in the mirror above the sink to notice a pair of eyes starring at her in the reflection. It was a cat with big ears. A pussy. She was wrong to assume it would have been Fletch. She could see the exposed jaw of the person behind the mask, Iong neck, collarbones, and full breasts covered with black leather camisole and pants that looked as if they were painted on her.

She turned around to confirm her suspicions. She would always recognize those lips. Vera found herself walking towards her. The pussy licked her lower lip as he was looking at the extravagant outfit and bare skin. Vera took a step closer. She could feel the alcohol in the pussy's breath. She didn't smell any better. 

"What is your costume supposed to be?" Vera heard the taller woman's familiar voice.

She smiled, seeing that pussy was observing her body with an utter focus. "Have you ever heard of the musical Chicago?" She didn't get a response and went on. "Ever since I've watched it for the first time, I've been crushing on Catherine Zeta Jones." Pussy's lips twitched upwards. Vera wasn't controlling her words. She didn't care in that particular moment. She confessed something she hasn't admitted until that very moment. "She was wearing this." She looked down at her outfit and drew her gaze back at the pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my partner in crime, @verajoanxfridget ♥


	2. Chapter 2

The whole situation seemed imaginary. She was certain the moment wouldn't last and she drank on the sight of the woman covered in leather. She wanted to touch her. To reach her hand out and trace patterns on pussy's muscled front, around her breasts, on her abdomen. She picture the image in her head. She felt as if it genuinely happened. The stifled moan coming from the taller woman proved that she was indeed doing it. And the pussy didn't complain.

She felt a pair of hands on her smaller back, pulling her closer. She looked up to see pussy's eyes. Yellow lenses. A cat. It was hard to find emotion in them. She soughed somewhere else. The constant lip bite. Vera wrapped her small arms around pussy's athletic frame making their bodies collide. Even in her high heels she was petite comparing to the other woman. She leaned, exhaling hot air on pussy's decolletage.

When her lips were just a few centimeters from pale skin, Vera was forcefully pushed away. The pussy stepped closer and pushed her once more. Vera wasn't foolishly grinning anymore. She was frustrated. With one last push, her back hit the cold wall. She flinched at the feeling of cool tiles against her back but the pussy pinned her to it, pressing her body onto her with hands on both sides of Vera's waist.

"You are enjoying it, aren't you?" The pussy whispered against her lips. Vera shivered. A gloved hand cupped her cheek where the pussy slapped the deputy not long ago. She caressed the skin with incredible gentleness. "You enjoyed me hitting your face, didn't you?" Her voice was almost a hiss. She bucked her hips to push Vera's body more into the wall, making her breath heavily. "No. You love-d i-t." The pussy smirked. Her blood red lips brushed Vera's. "Say it. Say that you loved it." Vera squirmed. "Say it!" The pussy spat.

"Loved it." Vera said breathlessly. Her intoxication made her more vulnerable to pussy's manipulation than ever. "I loved it." She repeated. Her eyes were locked with pussy's. The intense yellow gaze caused her to look down at her lips. She wanted to kiss her.

The pussy was faster. She connected her lips to Vera's. It was fierce, feral. Vera's never been kissed like that. It was rough but to her surprise, she found pleasure in it. She attempted to suppress a moan but the urge was stronger than Vera's will. Her lips parted almost desperately, letting pussy's tongue explore her mouth. It was violent but arousing. Vera found herself responding, kissing back with the same force. The pussy wasn't the only one needing it so much.

The taller woman pulled away to look into Vera's hungry eyes. Her pupils were wider than she's ever seen them. Vera had lipstick smeared around her lips. The pussy took a step back, pulling petite Velma Kelly with herself, to cup her ass and dig her nails in the flesh. Vera groaned. Pussy's right hand reached down between their bodies. She ran her fingers along Vera's lace panties. She was damp. Soaked through.

The woman purred like a real pussy at her revelation. Her hand slipped under the lace making Vera gasp. She removed her hand and flashed it before Vera's eyes, causing the smell of wetness hit their nostrils. The pussy circled Vera's lips with her finger parting them slightly to put the finger inside. The smaller woman licked the essence off of it moaning in the process.

The pussy giggled. She cleaned the other finger herself. She drew her hands to Vera's wrists and pinned them to the wall above her. She parted her mouse's legs with her knee and pressed it onto the wetness. 


End file.
